


A Worthy Foe

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Drabble, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Written for the prompt Snowball Fight/Snow Fort on my Allbingo Card.





	A Worthy Foe

Bobby hunkered down in his yard and reached out to where his stockpile of ammunition should've been. He was pinned down and had little hope of making it to the house unscathed. It was a rookie mistake. He scanned the yard looking for a way out of his predicament. He realized that this was one battle he wouldn't win. 

There was only one way out he realized and stood in view of the house. It didn't take long for the snowballs to pelt him in the chest.

"The loser makes hot chocolate.," he declared as Dean and Sammy ran towards him.


End file.
